


Loveless, indeed.

by EmpyrealElysium



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Anger, Dry Orgasm, Emotional Constipation, Hand Jobs, Is that a thing, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, angry hand jobs, ish, loveless handy, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyrealElysium/pseuds/EmpyrealElysium
Summary: You're not going to prolong your debt (which isn't really explained) to the king of trash.





	Loveless, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rockinmuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockinmuffin/gifts).



You didn't know how he can get off from this. 

 

You hate Rattrap. He's gross and a piece of trash. His face makes your skin prickle. His presence makes you clench your fists until they're shaking to keep yourself from punching him out of the plane of existence. 

 

And he saved your life. 

 

You refuse to recall the details because the fact that you owed this garbage is humiliating enough, and life is too short to prolong a debt to someone you can't fathom. Hence, here you were, pushing Rattrap against the wall with a hand on his chest, and jacking him off with all the fury your body contained.

 

The way you're strangling his spike and milking it for all it's worth (which isn't much) sheds a new light to a loveless handy. It must be painful - should be painful, because there is no way you're giving this guy a good time. But in the last three minutes, he's been moaning, whining and keening like a whore. What a freak. He’s either desperate, or getting his spike touched by someone else for the first time. He can't keep his mouth shut, and you should be worried about that because he's loud enough to wake the entire base. You'll never admit it, but his sounds are causing a warmth to simmer down your abdomen. 

 

"If you know what's good for you, keep your voice down," you snarled. You moved your hand to his neck and pressed down hard enough to make him wheeze, with the intention to intimidate and shut him up. Instead, a shrill, breathless whine erupted from his vocalizer, and his eyes rolled back. That shouldn't have turned you on, but it did. 

 

And it made you angrier. 

 

Your hold on his spike now had every intent to stop the flow of energon southward. Every pass of your hand was almost a blur. You wanted this over and done with, why can't he just overload already? Briefly, you wondered if he could last just as long in the berth. Another thought that sparked your ire. 

 

With how focused you were, you failed to notice Rattrap's gaze on you. He observed your face, and, Primus, you were gorgeous. He had dreamed of something like this in nights when he was hot and needy, although the setting was more romantic, and there was less scowling on your end. But he’s more than satisfied with this, he thought, as he etched into his memory your pinched brow, flaming eyes, pretty lips drawn in that cute pout, and the sight of your hand around his spike. This will keep him awake for many nights to come. 

 

You felt the weight of his gaze, so you looked up. His optics were bright and lidded, and his mouth was gaping as small moans and occasional squeaks streamed out. Your gazes locked for a moment, and his sounds were relegated to white noise as you noticed how dreamy his gaze was, with that downturned brow and the occasional flicker of his optics. For a brief second, you thought he looked cute. But then, he spoke.

 

“Primus, you’re beautiful.”

 

You released his spike in reflex, too shock to process what you just did. He keened as his spike weakly twitched, and transfluid dribbled down in small beads. He was almost sobbing as he thrust his hips towards you, searching for your hand, for your touch, anything. You didn’t realize that you still had your hand around his neck until he gently touched your wrist with both servos. You instantly recoiled, mind still clouded with confusion and lust. You watched as he crumbled to the floor, panel still open and dripping with remnants of his orgasm. His words played back in your head, and for the first time since that evening, you didn’t feel angry with Rattrap. You didn’t even know what you felt in the moment. 

 

When Rattrap had fully recovered, you were already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeesh.
> 
> Submitted this to rocksinmuffin on tumblr. Love their works.
> 
> @rRockinmuffin this is a cleaner version of the thing. It's less clunky than the other one. 
> 
> BTW This was inspired by a fic I've read here in this site. The premise is similar, and I would LOVE to read it again but I can't find it! I can't remember the title of the story, even the fandom it was in, but it was also a reader-insert (OF COURSE).


End file.
